


Phantom Kisses

by BittyBattyBunny



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Disfigurement, F/M, Fluff, Phantom gets the girl and it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittyBattyBunny/pseuds/BittyBattyBunny
Summary: Simple tiny Snippet type one shot of a Phantom of the Opera AU cuz I was listening to the main theme on repeat!The Phantom is afraid to show the burns left by his ex-fiancee to the young woman he's slowly fallen for. But he need not be as afraid of her reaction as he is for she loves him as he is.
Relationships: The Prince (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Phantom Kisses

“Can I see?” she spoke softly as they sat in the catacombs.

He scowled, “You may not…” he hand moved to make sure his mask remained firmly on his face.

She huffed, puffing her cheek up as she sat on the piano’s bench, “Please?”

“I said no.” He scoffed, “I’m not going to show you my face. Not when we’re so close to getting you on stage in the spotlight.” he took his seat beside her as he began to play the scales, “Come now, we must practice.”

She sighed and kept her mouth shut.

He stopped playing to stare at her with golden eyes, “Amaris. Please. Just work with me.”

“No.” she crossed her arms, “Why should I now?”

“...it’s not a pretty sight. I’ve told you this…” he mumbled.

“I know.” she smiled sweetly and leaned back against the keys so she could see him better, “I’m not afraid.” 

“One look. If you are frightened… you still have to come for lessons.” he sighed heavily and reached up. He grabbed the buckle on the moon-shaped mask and froze. Hands trembling.

Her hands reached to touch the lower section of his face that was exposed. She gave a soft smile, her canines peeking from her lips. He chewed his lip and undid the clasp. The mask fell to his hand and he let his hair fall over the burn marks as she stroked his cheek.

He flinched when her fingers met the marred skin. Her blue eyes wide as she stared at him. His heart raced, waiting for her to scream. She gave a quiet giggle and shifted closer. She kissed between his eyes causing him to gasp. He stared in shock. She took her seat once more as she looked at him with those large blue eyes.

“You… aren’t you.. Disgusted…?” his voice shook uncharacteristically for the phantom. He scowled, “Aren’t you going to scream? To try and flee?”

“Mmhm. No.” she smiled and leaned against his shoulder, “Thank you for showing me. I always wanted to know. Now I do. Your eyes are just as beautiful as I thought.” 

He caught his breath in his throat, “B-But the burns…”

“Your burns don’t make who you are. And besides. I know how it feels to be scarred.” she sighed, “While I can hide mine with clothing for the most part….” her hand touched the large pink patch of skin below her eye, “I can’t compare to the pain you have. But.” she kissed his cheek, “You’re still my angel of music.”

He felt his heart pounding and sighed. He turned to the young woman and gently placed a hand to her chin. She gave a grin and closed her eyes.

“You can if you want to.” She spoke lowly.

He gulped and leaned in, tilting his head slightly as he kissed her. She shifted on the piano bench as he pulled away. He frowned, but his unburned skin seemed red with blush.

“Your lips are soft.” she giggled and kissed his cheek.

He moved to put his mask back on and stopped. “Are you really… alright with it?”

“I kissed you thrice. I’m more than fine.” She moved so she was sitting properly and rested her head on his shoulder.

The phantom gave a small smile as he rested his head on hers. He began to play the piano softly, her starting to sing along to his melody. Their voices and the gentle music filling the catacombs.


End file.
